This specification relates to pump systems.
Mechanical pump systems and compressor systems are well-known. Pump are used to move fluid (such as liquids or gases or slurries by mechanical action. Pumps can be classified according to the method used to move the fluid, e.g., a direct lift pump, a displacement pump, and a gravity pump.
Recently was announced a low-profile high pressure air pump operating with piezoelectric technology, by Murata Manufacturing, model MZB1001, micro-blower, a miniature piezoelectric air pump. According to Murata, the pump uses a piezoelectric diaphragm, which vibrates up and down when a sine wave voltage is applied, the vibrations force air into the micro-blower and out through a nozzle on the top of the device.
A somewhat common medical disorder sleep apnea involves a reduction or pause in breathing (airflow) during sleep. Sleep apnea is common among adults and rare among children. Treatments for sleep apnea can include surgical procedures or nonsurgical treatments that can involve behavioral changes dental appliances and mouthpieces. One nonsurgical treatment involves CPAP (continuous positive airway pressure) devices.
Continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) is a non-surgical treatment that uses a machine to supply air pressure to hold a user's airway open so that it does not collapse during sleep. A machine delivers air through a nasal or face-mask under pressure. The machine blows heated, humidified air through a tube to a mask that is worn snugly to prevent the leakage of air. Masks come in several forms including nasal pillows, nasal masks, and full-face masks. The CPAP machine is a little larger than a toaster. It is portable and can be taken on trips. However, existing CPAP treatments are not easy to use, as it is not easy to sleep with a mask that blows air into the nose.